Something Between Us - Interlude 6
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 72 of my longer story Something Between Us. Chloe shows up at Davis' house and after playing video games things get heated. In the end they both win. It is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

She kissed him.

The video game controller clattered to the ground as Davis completely forgot about the game that had started the tussle.

His hands had better things to do.

Bringing his arms down from where they had been outstretched over his head, he moved them so he could spear his fingers into her soft tousled hair.

Chloe's lips were soft and warm against his, but he felt an underlying hunger. Holding her head, he slanted his mouth against hers into a more aggressive kiss. He swiped his tongue out over her lips and tasted champagne. She moaned and opened her lips, shifting her body against him. _Rubbing_ against him. His body reacted. Chloe shifted again, hooking her thigh over his hip. Her skirt was snug and he felt the material bunching up to her waist with the maneuver. He caught a glimpse of bare thigh. He groaned into her mouth. One hand released her soft hair in favor of placing his hand over that bare skin, pressing her hips into his. He needed her to know just how much her wanted her.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth, an involuntary growl rising in his throat.

* * *

Electricity. Fire and electricity. It raced along all Chloe's nerve endings, flaring and pulsing.

Davis' mouth was hot and tasted of champagne. His darting tongue pierced her with wet fire. His hand on her bare thigh branded her skin and sent sparks into her core.

He was pressing into her hips, caused an answering heat in hers. She began moving her hips against him causing pulses of electricity to flare outward.

She wanted to feel more of him. One of his hands remained tangled in her hair. A soft contrast to the burning hand on her thigh. It wasn't enough. She needed more contact.

Her clothes, his clothes.

They blocked the electric currents, but to remove them she would have to break the kiss.

Almost as if he read her thoughts, she felt Davis' hands release and move between them. She whimpered when the one left her leg, but was silenced when he moved to the buttons of her blouse. One by one the little buttons popped to his pale, long-fingered hands.

She always thought he had beautiful hands. Strong, but delicate looking. Hands that saved lives. She had wondered if they would be calloused like those of so many people back in Smallville. They tickled the bare skin of her shoulder as he pushed the sheer blouse off, but they felt warm and smooth.

Moving off to the side slightly, but still not breaking the kiss, she helped him untangle her arms from the black patterned blouse. She still had on the black tank underneath.

Davis eagerly explored the exposed new territory of her shoulders with his long hands. Chloe shivered in response. When his hands spread across her collarbones and then down over her still-covered breasts, she found herself unconsciously pushing them into his hands.

She remembered thinking before that he would have hands perfectly sized to hold them. She was right. He weighed her breasts carefully in his hands, then started massaging. Even through the layers of her shirt and bra, she felt the warmth of his touch.

She needed more of it.

_Too many damn clothes._

Breaking the kiss, she pulled her legs up, moving until she was kneeling astride him. She would have much better leverage here for the removal of clothes. She froze when she looked down at Davis. He was breathing hard, his eyes flickering flames as they looked up at her. A heated shiver ran down her spine at his look.

No one had EVER looked at her like that. Not Jimmy. Certainly not Clark. Not even the few other boys over the years that showed her a brief moment of attention.

Jimmy had looked at her with eagerness when they were physical, but it was nothing like _THIS_.

Davis' fiery eyes looked at her like he would burn them alive and they would scream from the pleasure of it.

Chloe stopped breathing and stared enraptured.

Davis wasn't so frozen. His hands moved to her waist and underneath the edges of the tank. As he slowly slid his hands up her sides, they left tingling trails on her skin. He leaned up slightly into a crunch position so he could keep reaching up, pushing her shirt as his hands traveled. Chloe was distractedly impressed. He must have incredible core strength to hold the awkward position.

But then again, she had seen his abs and knew them to be very impressive.

Her shirt was now bunching up around her breasts. She gripped the edge away from Davis and pulled it the rest of the way over her head. Davis gazed in heated wonder at her breasts, now covered only by a black lace bra.

Thinking about his abs kindled a desire in her to see his beautiful bare torso again. Especially now that she could _touch_.

She smiled slightly down at him and began using his own move against him, catching the edge of his shirt bottom on her hands and sliding upward.

_Oh God. The feel of him._

His skin was smooth and absolutely perfect. Combined with the pale whiteness, it could almost be marble. The muscles underneath her hands were hard enough to be stone.

But marble would never be this warm.

He leaned up again in crunch position and pulled his own shirt off over his head.

She didn't try to hold back when he was bare before her. She traced his pecs, then the lines of his stomach muscles.

It amazed her that such a beautiful man was half-naked under her. A beautiful half-naked man with the evidence of his desire insistently pressing against her. Her skirt had gotten even more crumpled up when she straddled him. It only barely covered her hips now from his eyes. Underneath though, the only things between them were her matching lace panties, his jeans, and his underwear.

Is he a boxers man? Briefs? Boxer-briefs?

_Just be anything but Christmas M&M's..._

She looked up to his eyes again, wondering if she could figure it out without looking.

His eyes were tracing the line of her bra with undisguised desire, but flicked up to meet hers when he sensed her looking.

Chloe felt suddenly playful. She wanted to see if she could figure out his underwear choice while at the same time trying to see if she could make those fires in his eyes flare even brighter.

Experimentally, she snapped her hips where they were pressed against his, hoping to see if she could feel his underwear line. When she moved over the hardness she felt there, she forgot to think about boxers versus briefs. She blinked. It was a _very_ impressive hardness.

Davis gasped, and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. His whole body shivered. Chloe watched the play of his bare muscles in fascination.

She realized she had been distracted from her little game, so she snapped her hips again, but this time his hands moved to settle on her waist. Using his hands to direct her, he began to guide her movements. He moved her hips with less of a snap and more of a glide. Blinking in surprise as he did so, Chloe forgot all about her little mental game again. She began to see why he was adjusting her movements. With her skirt all bunched up, the gliding rubbed her barely body along the hard ridge of him, sending ripples of pleasure with each movement. Davis adjusted his hands again, moving them to rest against the bare skin of her waist just above her bunched skirt. He tilted his hands back, so she moved to meet their angle, slightly reclining. Gliding forward again, she felt the reason. It exposed her more. He hit her body with both her movement forward and back. She also knew that with each forward movement, if it weren't for their clothes, we would be burying himself into her.

Pressure began to build inside of her as she let Davis guide her hip movements. At the top of each forward, he pressed his hips up like we was going to join with her. Chloe was lost to the sensations. The heat of his hands on her skin. The fiery pulses from her center. The pressure. _Oh God, the pressure._ It was pushing at her, in her. The pressure was all there was of her. Until it...released.

Chloe screamed as she exploded, grinding helplessly into Davis as he kept pushing, pushing. Finally she collapsed forward onto his bare chest, gulping air. She felt Davis shift his hands away from her waist. One moving to settle over her bare back. The other to cup her head where it lay against his chest.

It took her several long moments to realize she had just had what may be the best orgasm of her life...dry humping. Her cheeks flamed.

She had never thought about anything like...THAT.

She was just about to speak, when Davis beat her to it.

"My God, Chloe. That was ridiculously hot."

Knitting her brows, she looked up at him. He looked perfectly sincere and more than a little awed.

Still feeling embarrassed, she hid her face in his chest. She couldn't help it, her hands idly began kneading the pale warm skin.

"Chloe? Are you ok?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Hey, look at me." She slowly lifted her face to look at him. His eyes looked like carefully banked fires now, but also flickered with some deeper emotion. Taking the hand from her head, he used it to tilt her chin up. He leaned forward to kiss her.

As soon as his lips found hers, her shame melted away. Her eyes slid shut. This kiss was heavy and drugging, like the kiss in The Talon apartment on her birthday. It claimed and branded, starting the fire in the pit of her stomach again. It had never really gone out for her either. It just waited. Without conscious thought, her hips began to move again. His hands snapped down to her waist, stilling her movement. Her eyes popped open in surprise. Breaking the kiss, he said, "I don't know if I can handle that again. Let's try this instead." Removing his hands from her waist, he leveraged back on his elbows until he could sit up. She was still astride his lap with her legs bent under her. Supporting her on his lap, he shifted until he was sitting upright on the couch with his back against the backrest. She was now looking eye level with him, with her legs on either side of his.

Smiling and taking her face in his hands, he pulled her into a kiss again.

Chloe decided she liked the new position when she realized that she now had better access to allow her hands to roam more of his body. She placed her hands over his chest and curled her fingers into the sleek muscle. His skin was smooth and surprisingly silky. She was temporarily distracted from his bare skin when Davis began kissing along her shoulder and up along her neck. When he found a place near her ear that made her shiver, he began laving it with his tongue. Pleasurable shivers raced down her spine. Her hands began kneading into the hard muscle of his chest with each shiver. His hand was rubbing along her back, tracing each shiver, and the other was stroking along her side. His thumb making small, almost-ticklish-but-not-quite movements up her side. Then around to her stomach, and up, until he was tracing circles right below her bra. Her breasts tingled with the wanting of his hand on them.

"Touch me, Davis," she groaned into his ear as he kept licking fire along her neck and ear.

He pulled away and met her eyes again. His own were heavy lidded and filled with that unholy fire again. She stared back, entranced by the dancing flames.

Holding her eyes, he moved his hands around and settled them over her bra-covered breasts reverently. Then he very deliberately dropped his eyes to her breasts as he used his thumbs to slowly push down the upper edge of the lacy cups. He tucked the edge of the bra under her breasts, causing the flesh to plump up. With slow and deliberate motions, he used the ball of each thumb to make slow circles.

Chloe found her breathing quickening. She couldn't look away from the sight of Davis and his hands on her breasts. Pulses of heat shot from her breasts into her center.

She thought it was achingly perfect, until he lifted his eyes to meet hers again before slowly leaning forward and taking one globe into his mouth. Without conscious thought, Chloe released a cry of unadulterated pleasure and threw her head back. She was a massive, tingling ball of sensation with Davis' tongue and lips and gentle teeth on her breast as the epicenter. She grasped his head with both hands and pressed her chest forward into his mouth, wanting more, More, _MORE_.

When he broke away, a cry of distress was on her lips, but then he switched to the other breast. The distress turned to encouragement by the time it left her mouth. His hand moved to covered the abandoned breast so it wouldn't get chilled.

Her hips began to move again as she pressed forward into his mouth.

She felt that telltale pressure begin to build, but she fought it even as her hips moved against him of their own accord. She didn't want to complete like that again. She wanted him. She wanted all of him this time.

Her words came out as breathy pants. "Davis...I..." She gulped and tried again. Damn it, why wouldn't her hips stay still? She was getting too close to that edge again. "Davis...I want..."

With a wet noise he released her breast. Chloe fought the bereft feeling, but clung to the edge of sanity as some of the pressure leveled off. He looked at her with heavy, molten eyes. His hands were still on her breasts as he said huskily. "What do you want, Chloe?"

He flicked his tongue against her chest and she shivered again. Oh God, so close... Her breath rattled out. "You..."

One of Davis hands moved quickly to catch her around the nape of her neck. Chloe jolted into awareness sharply. Her eyes snapped wide open to meet his. His voice was deep and thick. "That was all I needed to hear."

He pulled her head down to him and kissed her with ferocious hunger. The kiss told her without words that he was teetering on the same edge as her. His hands moved around and grasped her under her backside, supporting her as he stood up from the couch. Chloe wrapped her legs around his torso and he carried her, their lips still tightly fastened. Her useless skirt was bunched around her waist and her chest tickling against his with each of his steps.

* * *

_Author's Note: This interlude will actually have 3 chapters, so check back for updates. I dedicate the first chapter to "J" who was so eager for me to post it! Glad to be your guilty pleasure!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe pressed into Davis as he carried her towards the bedroom. Breaking the passionate kiss, she took a moment to marvel at the impressive display. She greedily ran her eyes and then her hands down over his arms. Holding her as he was caused the muscles in his arms to bulge into dramatic definition. She explored the contours with her fingers. He was easily supporting her weight on his hips, with his hands stabilizing her with their grip on her backside.

He carried her deeper into the apartment towards...his bedroom.

It was real. This was happening. A bolt of panic shot through her, fighting against her excitement. She had so little experience. What if she was no good at sex? She had only ever been with one man - Jimmy - and their sex life was nothing to bring down the house. That wasn't what had drawn her to Jimmy. The illusion of a normal life had been her foundation with Jimmy. A fragile foundation, as it turned out.

That wasn't enough with Davis. The raw need coursing through her veins and reflected in his eyes told her they would never have the tame compatibility she had felt with Jimmy. She remembered that day at the cafe when she and Davis had marveled how easy they were around each other. It was true, in large part because she felt more..._herself_ with him. She felt like he could accept the side of her that wanted passion.

But wanting passion, and actually being good at it, were two different things. Her limited experience involved little of either.

She guessed that Davis would be considerably more experienced, going by her accidental discovery of him with Jessica.

_Crap! _

Her hands suddenly clenched into his arms in alarm as she remembered. Until this moment she had completely forgotten about the other woman.

Davis sensed her change in mood and froze. He looked down at her, concern fighting with lust in his molten eyes. "What's wrong?"

Chloe swallowed hard. She would have loved to forget again, but she couldn't just pretend the other woman didn't exist. _Damn it, Brainiac! Why fail me now? _

She sighed heavily and tried to ignore the tingle the motion sent through her bare chest as it brushed against Davis' solid chest. She hadn't cheated on Jimmy, as much as she wanted to. She wouldn't be a party to Davis cheating either.

"Should we be doing this?"

As he looked down at her in the dim hall, she could see his eyes glitter. "What?" he asked in a carefully controlled voice. His face had gone tight and hard, like he was fighting with himself.

"I mean, what about Jessica?"

His face instantly softened. "Oh, Chloe." He shook his head bemusedly. "Don't you understand?" He looked at her, his smile flashed white in the dimness. "I've only ever been waiting for you."

Chloe let some irritation show and moved as if to unwrap her legs from his waist. Davis' hands shifted to clench her thighs in place around him, not allowing her to break away. Chloe hated that her voice sounded jealous when she accused, "What about that time I came by and Jessica was prancing around the living room in _your_ shirt? And then in your shower-naked!" She realized after the words left her that showers were generally taken naked. She had already tipped her hand, so she plowed ahead. "That is how you wait?"

His smile was under control, but his reply was unapologetic. "Yes."

Chloe blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that. She opened her mouth to reply, though she had no idea what to say. Davis beat her to it. "I couldn't have you, so whoever else I was with then didn't matter." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Even before we met, I think I was waiting for you. All the others were just ways to pass the time." His eyes were intense on her own as the fires flared again. "Until now."

Chloe blinked in surprise. He had laid it all out for her, unapologeticly, but his words rang with sincerity. She had feared bringing up the other woman would end the night, but she couldn't ignore the elephant once she remembered it. But this...how could she fight this?

Especially when she didn't want to fight...

Chloe knew it was unfair that she didn't like him being with another woman-most likely women-but logically knew she couldn't really blame him. She had been the one to walk away from him each time. Hell, she had even married someone else. Could she really blame him for taking what was available elsewhere?

Davis just stood holding her in the dim hallway outside the bedroom. He seemed to be waiting for some signal from her. Go back to the living room? Or forward to the bedroom?

She gave an involuntary gulp. This was it. The big step. She had to decide now.

Past or Future.

Jimmy or Davis.

Then her own words to Oliver from earlier that night came back to her.

_"You already know what you really want. We all do. We just don't listen."_

She looked into his burning eyes. Passionate eyes. Tortured eyes. Hopeful eyes.

She knew what she wanted.

"Don't stop."

She saw the flash of Davis smile again as he carried her into the darkened bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Davis carried her the rest of the way down the hall and into his bedroom. He reached out and hit a light switch next to the door. A softly glowing bedside lamp came on, illuminating a very clean, very masculine bedroom. Chloe blinked in surprise.

He turned_ ON_ a light when they were going to have sex? She was used to fumbling in the dark. She opened her mouth to speak when she caught the look in his eyes. He was looking over her heatedly in the soft light. He seemed to read her mind as his husky voice rumbled, "I want to see you."

His hands shifted from her thighs. Chloe read his meaning, and unwrapped her legs until she stood before him. Her skirt was a hopeless mess crumpled around her middle. His hands moved to the waistband of the skirt until he found the zipper on the side. He looked at her briefly for permission before he began pulling the zipper down. When the zipper was down, he moved his hands to her sides and slowly pushed downward, moving the skirt down over her hips until it plopped to the floor around her feet. Chloe kicked it away. Davis' eyes ran over her as she stood before him in her lace panties and bra with the cups still turned under, pushing her breasts up and out. She was surprised at herself for not feeling self conscious, but the way Davis was looking at her left no room in her mind for doubt. His words confirmed it.

"So God-damned beautiful."

Her skin flushed under his gaze. Her own eyes roamed over his naked torso. In the lamplight, his pale skin looked gilded. She reached out to touch his chest again. She couldn't keep her hands off that wonderfully smooth sculpted muscle of his. He wasn't bulky like Clark, but his body had its own power. She wanted to see more. She wanted to run her hands over every inch of him and see if it was all the same sleekly defined muscle.

She stepped close to him. Standing like this before him, he pressed into her belly button. Her chest ached with desire for contact with him. He read her thoughts again and his hands moved to her, as her own hands reached for his belt. He gasped as her hand brushed over him through the thick fabric of his jeans. She gasped in turn at his fingers plucking and teased her. Her hands were unusually clumsy as she tried to undo the belt buckle. She kept getting distracted by electric shocks from her where her body met his. Finally she got it open and moved to the button. Davis shifted his hands away from her chest and up to her shoulders. She looked up at him in question at the change. He smiled his charming half-smile as he started pushing down the straps of her bra.

Oh. Yeah. That.

Her hands left his fly with the now-open button to move behind her back and open the bra. She then let it slide down her arms to the floor. Her suddenly free chest flushed when released from the constriction of the bra.

She heard Davis' soft reverent voice. "God..."

It brought on a sudden wave of urgency for her and her hands flew back to his fly. Davis obliged her by standing perfectly still as she slowly lowered the zipper of his jeans. When the zipper was down, she gripped the waist and began pushing his jeans down over his hips like her had done for her skirt.

_Black boxer briefs_, she thought as she answered her earlier curiosity.

She had expected him to appear diminished when the thick concealing fabric of his jeans was gone. She was wrong. He was even more prominent with only the cotton of his boxer briefs. She could see the outline through the fabric. She reached out a tentative finger and traced the shape. Davis made a choking sort of noise, causing her to look up at him. He was watching her touch him with a hungry look. Feeling suddenly shy, she pulled away her hand.

"No, don't. Please don't stop," he said in a raspy, thick voice.

Smiling shyly, she reached out and traced the outline through the black fabric again.

Davis reached out his hands and rested his fingertips on her hips along the thin line of her panties. His thumbs began sliding forward and down, following the panty edge. Chloe was having a hard time thinking. She was torn between wanting to concentrate on what Davis was planning with his hands, but she also very much wanted to explore that covered prominence.

When he touched her, she shifted her grip to his thighs, so she wouldn't hurt him with her spasmodically grasping hands.

Her breaths started to come out in little pants as Davis hooked his fingers around the sides of her panties and pulled downward, dropping to his knees before her as the panties moved down.

Her breath was coming fast as Chloe looked down at him. She wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do next, but her excitement pounded in her. Whatever he was planning, she desperately wanted it.

He looked up at her before pushing her back gently until she hit the edge of the bed. She made as if to climb onto it, but Davis gripped her hips indicating he just wanted her to lean back against its stability. She did so, unsure what he was planning next, but desperately curious and turned on.

Holding her eyes, her leaned forward and spread her legs slightly. He leaned in towards her slowly...

Chloe's mind went dumb as it repeated _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..._ Her body was already speeding towards release and he wasn't even on her yet.

Davis' mouth found her.

Chloe cried out as she broke apart. She built even as she broke. It came upon her in waves, cresting and breaking one after the other. She collapsed back against the bed, giving herself over to the insanity of it.

She had no idea how long Davis kept her building and breaking, but when he finally pulled away, she collapsed bonelessly onto the floor in front of him. Her body still quivering.

She knew about multiple orgasms, of course. She had even experienced them with the help of a battery-powered friend, but nothing like these endless waves on top of each other.

Davis chuckled at her shell-shocked state, but she was still riding the waves and didn't care.

When the last of the shocks receded, Davis moved around her and gently helped her to her feet again.

Finally returning to her senses, Chloe gazed up at him standing before her. It was now him with his back to the bed. This put the lamplight behind him, gilding the outline of his frame, but casting much of him into shadow. She reached out and traced the edge where it limned him on his shoulder. She traced the line down his arm and then across.

Taking the cue from her, Davis reached towards her and rand a hand over her curves. The soft touch sent another shivery pulse through her. She breathed out his name. "Davis..."

When her hand slid down to his hip, she hit fabric.

He was still wearing the boxer briefs.

That struck Chloe as unfair. She was standing here naked as the day she was born, and he was still in clothes.

She began tugging them down with urgency. She wanted to see. She wanted to see _all_ of him.

She wanted to _feel_ all of him.

He took her head in his hands with sudden urgency. Chloe froze and her eyes flashed up to meet his. He looked deep and questioningly in her eyes. "Chloe, tell me now if you don't want to go any farther with this. I don't know if I'll be able to stop later."

She smiled beautifully up at him. Oh yes, she wanted this.

In reply, she slowly began easing down the edge of the boxer briefs down. Davis released her head and his hands fell to his sides, giving himself over to her mercy. Chloe slowly sank before him as she slowly stripped him.

_My goodness_, Chloe thought.

It really wasn't reasonable for a man to be that damn beautiful. She sent a silent _thank you_ to Davis for turning on the light.

She had guessed he would be different than Jimmy based on what she had felt, but it was more than that. It was almost like Davis was a whole other species. He had smoothly tapering hips with intriguingly defined muscles coming to a V. And from there... She didn't even realize she spoke out loud until her own voice reached her ears, "Wow..."

Davis tilted his head back with a pained expression. "Chloe..."

Chloe blinked again to bring herself back in focus. Yes, he was perfect. And he was hers tonight. She reached out a single fingertip. He was all silky feeling over a steel core - smooth and warm as the rest of Davis. Jimmy was often sweaty.

Chloe wondered at her own exploratory need. She had never felt this desire to inspect and explore every part of Jimmy. Now she wanted to explore every hidden detail of this man. Was his skin so smooth everywhere? How would he react if she put her tongue... there.

Davis started to groan again, but it was cut off by a sharp intake of breath.

As she worked, Davis groaned loudly and tangled his hands into her hair. He didn't press or push on her, it was more like he just needed something to hold on to. That was a good sign.

She closed her eyes and lost herself to the rhythm, focusing on the feel of him under her care.

"Chloe, I'm gonna..."

She dragged hard, wordlessly indicating she was ready. She watched his face. She wanted to see the moment he let go.

Davis' grip on her hair suddenly tightened, as he shouted. Afterwards, she released him as he stumbled backward. He put a hand out as his weak knees found the edge of the bed and collapsed. Davis sat splay-legged on the edge of the bed, his face a combination of bliss and wonder.

Chloe felt extremely powerful as she rose from her position on the floor. _She_ had done that. She had literally made a man weak in the knees. _ Her._

When she was on her feet, Davis pulled her to stand in front of him. With him seated on the edge of the bed they were nearly the same height. He slid his hands into her hair and captured her gaze. He still looked bemused. "Wow. That was...just wow." She smiled. _This was fun._

Pulling slightly on her hair, Davis pulled her in for another a kiss. It started slow, but quickly began to increase in intensity. Chloe pulled back in surprise when she him against her thigh. She looked down just to be sure.

He was ready. She blinked and looked up at Davis again in wonder. _He was ready again?!_

Well, then, she planned to take advantage. She stepped forward into his embrace again.

"Condom?" she heard him ask.

"I'm on birth control."

She stepped closer, trying to... Her breathing grew ragged. So close...

Davis must have read her mind. He reached behind her and grasped her thighs, pulling them up over his hips, aligning their bodies. Then he surprised her by flipping them around and onto the bed. Then...he joined with her.

Chloe gasped. This had always been her favorite part. Something primal and female in her celebrated every time. Even when the rest of her sex with Jimmy was so-so, she had this part. This feeling of her body taking in his. That was the same, but for the rest...well, he was certainly NOT Jimmy.

Her body was tight around him and so _full._ It was incredible. A shiver ran through her.

"You ok?" she heard Davis ask.

"God, _yes_."

Then he began to move and all words, all thought, left her head. He filled her so completely. She wrapped her legs and locked her ankles behind his back. She began moving her hips to meet his. She heard strange, high-pitched cries and it took her several long moments to realize they were coming from her. She wouldn't have thought it possible so soon, but her body started clenching tighter and tighter. She heard incomprehensible babbling coming from her mouth, but didn't pay it any attention. She was focused on the tense, hot, roiling, pulsing, ball of need inside. It wound tighter and harder, tighter and harder. Then suddenly it exploded.

She heard herself screaming and her body spasmed. Her hands clawed at his back in her release. It felt like the entire Fourth of July as burst after burst exploded in her.

Joining her own screams, she heard Davis' shout fill the room.

* * *

**Now, again, you have some options. I have a second Interlude after this one, Interlude 7. It records Davis and Chloe's first day together. As before, I wanted to keep the story T rated overall, so I posted the next section as M-rated companion story "Interlude 7" here on FF. I also have it as NC-17 Interlude 7 on my livejournal site. My livejournal site is on my profile.  
**

**So you can shift for some more smut, or return to the main storyline if you want to go clean. :)**


End file.
